


Black Fog

by Zeghxtifveil



Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [2]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975363
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Black Fog

It had been a while since Tessa could remember one of her dreams. Perhaps this one would be pleasant. Maybe it could be The Dream. At first, she didn't know what was happening. She wandered through the darkness without a care in the world, but after a few minutes, she began to make out the faintest image of trees in the distance. She headed towards them with glee. Oak and pine surrounded Tessa as she galloped through the newly found woods. The darkness remained, but she hadn't cared earlier so why start now? Onward she ran deeper into the forest. Perhaps she was supposed to find something in here.

Eventually, she stumbled across a log cabin. It was in a small clearing, and an enticing light emanated through the windows. Tessa approached the cabin and inspected it closely. The door was left hanging ajar. She listened for any voices and heard the familiar sound of her friends' laughter. She decided to peak inside, and the voices stopped. Now she had become curious. Surely her friends were here and would welcome Tessa with open arms. She slowly opened the door. The lights went out in an instant. Her skin was like ice as she slowly ventured inside. She only got a few steps into the room before her back and chest were burning as hot as a fire. Tessa turned and watched as her friends smiled and laughed while she fell to the floor. She was bleeding out. She didn't get mad though. Instead, she smiled and said, "You got me."


End file.
